


A Lot of Work to Do

by Glorious_Monday



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Frisk Needs A Hug, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Short, Underfell Flowey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorious_Monday/pseuds/Glorious_Monday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk talks to Flowey about the other monster world they used to go through before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lot of Work to Do

Everything and everyone is so strange here.", Frisk said out loud as they looked out at the rushing water, contaminated and murky with floating debris.

The flower at their side looked over to them with a questioning expression. "You never told me about the other Underground you used to go to."

"No, I guess I haven't.", Frisk said with a sigh. "It was almost the exact opposite of this place. Everyone here has the same name as the previous one but they aren't the same person."

"Really? How strange. What was that Flowey like?", Flowey asks with curiosity.

"That Flowey was…misunderstood.", Frisk said slowly, trying to choose the right words. "They believed that in this world it was killed or be killed. They couldn't feel and in result they grew cold inside."

"That sounds horrible, to live without love or feeling.", Flowey says and Frisk nods. "What about everyone else?"

"Toriel, the old queen, she was nice and loving. She would make me pie and help me when I least expected it. Sans…he was laid back and told puns and jokes. Papyrus was kind and eccentric. He wouldn't hurt a fly…and he loved his brother so much.", Frisk says with a sad smile on their face. They had seen Papyrus yelling at Sans today and it almost broke their heart that in this world Papyrus acted so mean to his brother and Sans feared him.

Flowey stayed quiet.

"Undyne was noble and would fight for her friends no matter what stood her way. She would help everyone. Alphys, she just wanted to help and she cared about her friends and cherished them. Asgore, he just wanted to do what was best.", Frisk falters and blinks rapidly. "I was so stupid. I took them for granted, I did horrible things.". Tears roll down their cheeks before they can stop them.

"Hey, it will be alright!", Flowey says as he rubs Frisk's back with his leaf. "We'll make things right, both me and you!". Frisk smiles and wipes away their tears.

"You're right, I'm going to make things right. We're going to be friends with everybody!", Frisk says, they were determined.

"That's the spirit! But..it might be harder to do that then it was in that other world. Everyone here is full of hate and fear.", Flowey says and Frisk's smile doesn't falter.

"I know that, but we can do it. We'll make everything right. Flowey smiles back.

"Well, what should we do? Who should we be friends with first?", Flowey asks.

"I think we're already friends with Toriel.", Frisk says. They remembered the smile on Toriel's face as they left and the tears in her eyes. Flowey nods.

"We should go walk around. We have a lot of work to do.", Frisk says as they get up their feet and pick up Flowey's flower pot. A lot of work indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehh, this is short. Thanks for reading!


End file.
